


Drabble Collection

by Brego_Mellon_Nin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kink Discovery, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, Knotting, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Drinking, Undercover, Werewolf Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brego_Mellon_Nin/pseuds/Brego_Mellon_Nin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short drabbles, all in Teen Wolf, of varying length, rating and pairings.</p><p>Tags will be added along with more drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Sterek, 250 words.

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of short drabbles, all in Teen Wolf, or varying length, rating and pairings.
> 
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are my own!
> 
> Warnings, ratings and pairings will be posted in each individual drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

**Prompt:** Domestic Sterek, 250 words

 **Rating:** Teen  & Up

*****************************************

 

Normally, Stiles and Derek's house has a homey amount of clutter, but lately the pack has been over a lot and it shows. Empty dishes on the coffee table, candywrappers inbetween the cushions on the couch and muddy footprints everywhere. The only things completely unaffected are the spare beds, because Derek's puppies are not-so-secret cuddle monsters and all piled into their king size.

So, first thing Stiles does when they trail off, is ordering Derek to put on clean sheets.

The unmistakable sound of bedsprings interrupts his quest to rid the couch of candywrappers. At first he dismisses it, because obviously Derek needs to touch the bed. The squeaking continues, though, and suspicion sneaks in. Stiles ascends the stairs, avoids the noisy floorboard in the hallway to peek into their bedroom.

Derek has put the sheets on the bed, changed pillowcases, and has dumped it all in the middle of the bed.

And then dumped himself on top of the entire pile. Where he seems to be rolling around in it. If not for the fact that Stiles knows Derek, he would be confused right about now. Instead he pushes the door open and leans on the frame, clearing his throat. Derek freezes in the middle of a wiggle and turns his pouty puppy face on Stiles.

"It didn't smell like us."

Stiles cackles, throwing himself on top. He doesn't mind a bit of rolling around in bed for the sake of Derek's comfort. He's a real giver like that.


	2. Sterek, Derek dominates Stiles, something hot, 500 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sterek, Derek dominates Stiles, something hot, 500 words.
> 
>  **Rating:** Explicit.
> 
>  **Tags for this chapter:** Knotting, Rough Sex, Dom/Sub, Werewolf sex club, Undercover, Butt plug, Dirty talk, Possessive behavior.
> 
> Not betaed, so all mistakes are mine. ALL mine! *evil laugh*
> 
> Thanks to Kata for the prompt and hugs and kisses to Dragontattoo75 for helping me pick up the pieces when I freak out over having to cut down on the words <3

 

***************************************************************

**Can Anybody Find Me (Somebody To Feast On)**

"Hale, show us what your little boy looks like stuffed full."

Derek closes his eyes, growls as he hauls Stiles along. He's seriously regretting letting Lydia talk them into this plan. Stiles shouldn't be in a werewolf sex club, undercover or not, he's too breakable. However, backing out now would mean certain death for both of them.

Derek shoves Stiles into the center of the dais. "Don't move!" He hardly recognizes his own voice.

Circling around to Stiles' front, he unsheathes his claws, ripping until he's faced with a mole-dotted chest. He pinches a nipple, ignores the sharp intake of breath and the tightening in his own pants, looks up and meets blazing honey eyes. Stiles has never been submissive and even now, he's still standing tall. With a growl, Derek yanks Stiles' head back, licking up his jugular, letting his fangs drop enough to graze the fragile skin.

"Lose the pants."

The slight tremble his order elicits from Stiles shouldn't turn Derek on like it does.

While Stiles removes his jeans, Derek gets a hand around the boy’s throat, claws digging into sensitive skin. Then, he walks them forward, pushing Stiles, disregards the stumbling. There's a glass wall with restraints to one side of the platform and Derek bluntly shoves Stiles until he falls forward, face first. Pretending not to care about Stiles' comfort, Derek kicks his legs apart. Stiles keens and the sudden burst of arousal filling the air nearly knocks Derek off his feet. He presses up close, mouthing Stiles' neck, slobbering everywhere. Sneaking a hand down to the cleft of Stiles' ass, Derek feels the plug keeping the boy ready. It makes Derek's wolf howl and press to the surface.

Before he's even made a conscious decision, his body is moving. The plug pops free and Derek drops it, yanking his own fly open and pulling his aching cock out. He teases the head around Stiles' puffy, slick rim, rumbling into the boy's neck between bites. "You want my fat cock in your hungry hole? You want me to fill you up?"

Stiles only whimpers - what a fantastic time to discover a way to shut him up - and presses his cheek against the glass, breath fogging up the surface.

With a roar, Derek surges forward, ramming in hard and deep. Stiles shouts, a garbled 'fuck' and tries to pull away from the sting, but Derek holds onto him, growling a warning as he pounds away ruthlessly. He's never felt this out of control, rutting helplessly into his human - _his_ \- and it would scare him if not for the fact that Stiles is now moaning and begging, pushing back to meet every punch of Derek's hips. Just as he's tipping over the edge into bliss, he feels the wolf take over. Before he can pull out, his knot expands inside of Stiles, who cries out and fucking sprays the glass wall, inner muscles clamping tight around Derek as he comes.

Derek rumbles, "Mine!"


	3. Sciles, ass play, 500 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Sciles, ass obsession, 500 words.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Scott/Stiles
> 
>  **Rating:** Mature
> 
>  **Tags for this chapter:** Human AU, Underage Drinking, Sexual Experimenting, Rimming, Anal Sex, Getting Together, Fluff, Romance, Friends to Lovers.
> 
> Thanks to Corey for the prompt and Dragontattoo75 for hand-holding and suggestions :D
> 
> This is my first ever Sciles story and it was a challenge for me to write since I've almost exclusively written Sterek. I had to find a new "voice" for this fic. 
> 
> This is unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, I only play in the sandbox, so to speak ;)

After Allison dumps Scott for good, Stiles goes into his father’s liquor cabinet and smuggles whiskey upstairs. When they are both drunk, past the point where Scott is weeping into Stiles’ shoulder and well into the _‘You are the best bro in the world’_ speech, something changes. Following a slur against Allison and her goddamn perfect boobs, Scott just slumps into him, moaning, “I wish I was into dudes instead.”

Oblivious to Stiles’ doubletake, Scott rambles on. “I mean, maybe I can switch to dudes? I think asses are great. Hey, Stiles, can I see yours?”

Stiles will forever blame his blood alcohol level for shrugging and telling Scott to go ahead. Stiles is the _best friend ever_.

Lying on his stomach, Stiles contemplates how he’s supposed to hide their drinking from his dad. He can’t exactly buy a new bottle of whiskey. Maybe confession is the best way to-

_Hello!_

He totally missed Scott removing his pants - how the hell did that happen? - and now his best friend is busy grabbing Stiles’ ass cheeks, giving them a squeeze.

“Very nice,” Scott slurs.

Stiles giggles. This is such a weird situation. He’d never in a million years thought Scott would ever get up and personal with his ass like this. Before he can decide whether or not he’s okay with this new layer to their friendship, warm fingers pull his cheeks apart.

“What-”

“Your ass is really awesome, dude. Can I taste it?” Scott sounds like he’s in a whole other world and doesn’t even wait for permission before shoving his face into the cleft of Stiles’ ass, licking across his hole. Stiles’ body immediately betrays him; his dick swells and his knees spread.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Scott swears. “I’m just gonna… Yeah.” Then he dives back in.

Before long, Stiles is grinding back against Scott’s questing tongue, begging. In between demanding _more_ and _harder_ , Stiles wonders why it doesn’t feel awkward, but then Scott moans and grabs Stiles’ cock and he loses his train of thought.

An hour later, Stiles has come twice, once with Scott’s tongue in his ass and once with his dick. He falls asleep to the feeling of Scott licking into him.

When they awake in the morning, Stiles is relieved to see the used condom lying on the floor - at least his drunk self wasn’t _that_ stupid!

Scott groans beside him and snuggles into his side, slinging an arm across Stiles’ stomach. “If you let me sleep another hour you have my permission to return the favor later.”

A swoop of surprise rushes through Stiles. He smiles and mumbles a ‘sure’ into Scott’s tousled bed hair. Scott turns his head up and presses a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips, like it’s no big deal, and it melts his heart a little.

*******************************************

They don’t exactly talk about it, apart from agreeing this is something they both want to explore. The next time they go out, their hands find each other instinctively, fingers interlacing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments - constructive criticism welcomed.


End file.
